predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver versus Machine
Gold Star |number = 45 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Gold's Warning |next = The Masked Man}} "What a creepy ass forest..." Kusa said, as the Pokedex Holders entered Ilex Forest a few minutes after ending their conversation with Gold on the videophone in the Azalea Pokemon Center. Machine walked in front of everyone else and said, "Damn... You got that right." He scoped out the entire place around them and saw that this place was deftly quiet. Nothing moved, no air flew by their faces, and not even Pokemon jumped out at them as they walked in closer. Yellow ran up to Machine and held onto his arm, clinging to it for dear life. Machine smiled at her and she smiled, happy that they had one another to hold onto. Kusa sighed, as she began to actually miss Hakel a little. The three Pokedex Holders, despite being cautious, didn't know exactly what to expect. It was dark, the air was rough here, and it reeked of death. This was a normal thing that these Pokemon Trainers smelled and were around. Although none of them wanted to admit, this life of theirs had gotten extremely complicated and they expected it to get much more difficult than this in the future. They were overjoyed beyond belief to be part of the Pokedex Holders, too. The Pokedex Holders, although at first spontaneously created and made up off the top of someone's head, were a group of extremely powerful Trainers that any of them could call on at anytime. Each and every member of the Holders were extremely close and always have their backs for one another. Even the new recruits, Gold and Silver, knew this as well. Or so, that's what they believed. As the three Pokedex Holders headed through the Ilex Forest, becoming more and more cautious as they turned a corner, believed that they were almost out of the forest. In fact, when they rounded another corner, Machine could see the exit of the forest. "Hey everybody! Look! It's the exit to the Forest!" Machine shouted, pointing directly in front of him. As they started to step forward, Machine stopped in his tracks, sensing an evil presence begin to surround them. Yellow stayed next to him, sensing the same presence somewhere near them. However, Kusa, not being able to completely sense something like this, walked forward ahead of everyone else. "Finally! We get the hell out of this forest! I'll go ahead to make sure everything is alright!" Kusa shouted, running ahead. At first, Machine didn't realize Kusa was walking ahead of them. But when he did, Yellow walked towards her, to make sure that she was alright, however, that was a terrible mistake. "Yellow, Kusa! Get the hell back over here!" Machine shouted, however, it was already too late. An evil presence of energy that was larger than anything he had sensed before came crashing down on top of them, throwing the two girls backwards against a tree. "Yellow! Kusa!" Machine took out his Poke Ball for Larvitar and was going to release his Pokemon until, he saw who it was. Rather, what it was. Standing right before, angrily growling at him was an oversized Ursaring. It walked towards Machine immediately believing that he was its enemy. Machine put away his Larvitar's Poke Ball and took out his Pokedex. Ursaring than dashed at him, slamming its fist at Machine. Machine rolled to the side, dodging it easily and rolled until he was against a tree. He was far enough away that he could look up Ursaring's data and see how he could combat it. Luckily he had scanned its body before getting away from it. ''Ursaring, the Hibernation Pokemon. With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried underground. ''Unfortunately, it wasn't looking for any food. It was looking for its prey; Machine and unfortunately for him, he had been found. Ursaring raised its large paw and slammed it into the ground, however, Machine was able to jump into the air to dodge that strike. Despite dodging one strike from Ursaring, Machine was not out of the clear yet. He started to turn to the wild Ursaring but the wild Pokemon was already launching its second assault. Having no time to block its attack, Ursaring brought its right paw down onto Machine, smashing him into the ground. He slammed on the ground and then rolled his back against a tree just as Ursaring came after him. The wild Ursaring roared at Machine just as he pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it in front of him. "Come out!" A blast of smoke surrounded everyone making Ursaring stop for a second. As Ursaring began to reach for Machine, who it could see through the smoke, a growl of tremendous force rumbled out from the smoke. Just as Ursaring turned its head, a blast of red flame erupted from the smoke, sending Ursaring flying through the air into a tree. When the smoke finally disappeared, Machine was standing back up with his most powerful Pokemon in front of him; Charizard. "Nice work, Charizard. You really saved my ass there." Machine said, wiping blood and sweat from his mouth. He then spat on the ground and glared at the wild Ursaring who was still signing with smoke from Charizard's Fire Blast. Charizard nodded at Machine and stood ready for another battle with the Ursaring. Finally, it stood back up, bulking itself back up for another fight. Then, just as Machine commanded Charizard to attack, someone jumped in front of the Ursaring. He stood there and let a Murkrow land on his shoulder, as it had dropped him from the sky. The person didn't speak and so, it was so dark in the forest right where the person was standing that Machine couldn't tell who it was. He then exclaimed as loud as he could, "Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? Step into the light and show yourself!" The person did as he or she was told, identifying themselves. Machine's eyes opened wide as he realized that it was someone he knew, very well. "W-what... the hell?! SILVER?" Indeed, it was Silver, one of the newer Pokedex Holders who resided in Johto. He was staring directly at Machine, unmoving from the point that Machine told him to stand in. Silver didn't say a word and, instead, pointed at Machine. The Ursaring that Machine had been facing stepped forward, ready for another battle with his Charizard. Ursaring then stepped in front of Silver and opened its mouth, widely. "What the hell?" Machine asked, realizing that this was indeed Silver's Ursaring and he was the one that had been attacking him. He also realized that his Ursaring was preparing a powerful attack, Hyper Beam. "Charizard, let's end this idiotic fight! I don't care if it is Silver! He hurt Kusa and Yellow! He's gonna pay for what he did! Use your Dragon Rage now!" Machine's Charizard stood his ground and opened its mouth as it created a ball of red and blue fire within its mouth. Silver's Ursaring began to create a ball of light within its mouth, gaining energy for its Hyper Beam. Both Pokemon gradually created their attacks, surprisingly ready to attack at the same time. "Alright, Charizard, let's take him down! Dragon Rage now!" Charizard fired its attack at Ursaring as Silver threw his hand out towards the blast coming at them. Ursaring sent a giant stream of orange energy at Charizard's Dragon Rage. They were just about to clash, however, Machine sensed someone else in the area. Just as the two attacks were about to clash, the person that Machine sensed shouted, "Espeon, Psychic! Stop those two attacks!" A blast of invisible appeared in the middle of both attacks, disrupting the flow of energy between them. Instead of imploding on each other, both attacks simply dissipated and the invisible energy left a short surge of electricity there. "What was that?!" Machine asked surprised just as a second person landed on the ground in front of him. He soon realized who it was saying, "Damn, I was wondering when you'd get here. What took you so long?" "Bitch, my business is my business. You're just lucky that I got here in time. Are you and the others alright?" The person asked, laughing at Machine's question. "Yeah, I'm fine but Kusa and Yellow were knocked unconscious in the process of the battle." Machine said as he raised an eyebrow at Silver. "I don't what's wrong with Silver, Hakel but we've got to stop him. I think he might be possessed by some other force." "Well, don't worry. Now that I'm here, we'll knock him out of his possession." Hakel said, as his Espeon landed in front of him, ready to battle again. "Ah, I see your Eevee finally evolved into an Espeon. Did you know Red has one of those? Apparently, it was an Eevee that could transform into Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon by using the evolutionary stones to control its abilities before it evolved into an Espeon, that is." Machine explained as Hakel nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sorry to say that that's not really the issue right now." Hakel said, as Machine sighed. "Try to focus Machine or have you really lost the edge since I disappeared for awhile?" Machine sighed again and said, "Damn... Great to have you back, Hakel." "Nice to see you haven't gotten any less sarcastic, Machine... Now, back to business." Hakel said, turning to the possessed Silver who was patiently waiting for them to make a move. "Silver! Wake the hell up or we'll have to beat your damn ass into the ground!" Silver didn't respond and instead just simply gave a silent command for his Ursaring to attack. Hakel pushed Machine backwards and shouted, "Espeon, Safeguard now!" Hakel's Espeon covered the them all in a barrier of light that highly protected them from any move. Ursaring smashed its head against it, knocking itself unconscious instantly. Silver called Ursaring back to its Poke Ball and stepped forward. As he started to walk towards the heroes, he showed his eyes. His eyes became white as starlight and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Hakel called Espeon back to his Poke Ball, ending its Safeguard that it had put up. Machine and Hakel then walked towards Silver to try to help him, however, as soon as they did, a giant ball of ice plummeted from the skies. Hakel pushed Machine back away and kicked Silver to the side as the ice exploded onto Hakel's body sending him crashing into a deeper part of the Ilex Forest. "Hakel!" Machine shouted to him as he jumped on his Charizard's back and let Espeon jump on with him. They could fly to go get Hakel, however, as they started to, a blast of ice shot at them and stopped them from moving forward. "Damn it! Who the-" Machine, his Charizard, and Hakel's Espeon turned around to see a man dressed in the same cloak as the Reddosuta Shikaku. However, his hood was off and he was wearing an ice mask over his face. "NO! It can't be... TH-the MASKED MAN!" Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters